dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kiseki no Honō yo Moeagare!!
o Fight it Out (A Luchar) es el tema de apertura del videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Fue compuesto por Kenji y Kanon Yamamoto, escrito por Yuriko Mori e interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama. Letras Traducción al español Enciende la llama milagrosa en tu corazón. Por el futuro... La oscuridad se acerca a nuestros ojos, retrocede. Ya no hay tiempo para quejarse. El voltaje se está quemando, rómpelo. Si vamos de frente, ¡no!, es peligroso. Tienes que ponerte de pie cuando te golpeen y nacer más fuerte. Serás más fuerte que ahora. Enciende la llama milagrosa en tu alma. Incluso cambiando las duras pruebas en fuerza. El resplandor de la luz de la gloria ahora supera el dolor del pasado. ¡Ardiente pelea! ¡Eres un campeón! No podemos dar marcha atrás, nunca mires hacia atrás. No hay manera de seguir adelante. Incluso para un muro de hierro, acelera y rómpelo. Así es cómo desafías a un enemigo bien entrenado. Tienes que ponerte de pie una y otra vez. Ponlo en tus brillantes manos. Serás más fuerte que ahora Enciende la llama milagrosa en tu justicia. Convierte tu frustración en leña. El resplandor de la luz de la gloria para iluminar el camino donde no hay camino. ¡Ardiente pelea! ¡Gana la pelea! Al principio una pequeña llama está bien, eso es el valor. Se convertirá en una deslumbrante luz. La luz de la esperanza en esta tierra, hacia nuestro mañana. ¡Gloria de la Tierra! Enciende la llama milagrosa en tu alma. Incluso cambiando las duras pruebas en fuerza. El resplandor de la luz de la gloria ahora supera el dolor del pasado. ¡Ardiente pelea! ¡Eres un campeón! Japonés 奇跡の炎よ燃え上がれよ 君の心に 未来のため... 目の前には闇が迫る GOIN' BACK 四の五の言うひまはもうないのさ VOLTAGE は焼きついた BREAK IT 正面から行けば NO! ヤバイぜ 打たれて立ち上がり君よ 強く生まれ変われ YOU'LL BE STRONGER THAN NOW 奇跡の炎よ燃え上がれよ 君の魂に 試練さえ力に変え 栄光の光燃え盛れよ 過去の悲しみ今乗り越え BURNING FIGHT! YOU ARE A CHAMP!! ¡OH YEAH! 後戻りは出来ない NEVER LOOK BACK 前しか行く道はもうないのさ 鉄の壁も加速して BREAK IT 鍛えぬいた敵にそう挑んで 何度も立ち上がり君よ 輝き手に入れろ YOU'LL BE STRONGER THAN NOW 奇跡の炎よ燃え上がれよ 君の正義に 挫折なとたきぎにして 栄光の光燃え盛れよ 道なき道を照らすために BURNING FIGHT! WIN THE FIGHT!! 初めは小さな炎でいい それが勇気で 目も眩む明かりになる 希望の光よこの地球に 僕らの明日へ GLORY FOR THE EARTH 奇跡の炎よ燃え上がれよ 君の魂に 試練さえ力にして 栄光の光燃え盛れよ 過去の悲しみ今乗り越え BURNING FIGHT! YOU ARE A CHAMP!! Japonés romanizado Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo kimi no kokoro ni mirai no tame... Me no mae ni ha yami ga semaru GOIN' BACK yon no gou no iu hima ha mou nai no sa VOLTAGE ha yakitsuita BREAK IT shoumen kara ikeba NO! Yabai ze Utarete tachiagari kimi yo tsuyoku umarekaware YOU'LL BE STRONGER THAN NOW Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo kimi no tamashii ni Shiren sae chikara ni kae eikou no hikari moesakare yo kako no kanashimi ima norikoe BURNING FIGHT! YOU ARE A CHAMP!! ¡OH YEAH! Ato modori ha dekinai NEVER LOOK BACK mae shika iku michi ha mou nai no sa Tetsu no kabe mo kasoku shite BREAK IT kitaenuita teki ni sou idonde Nandomo tachiagari kimi yo kagayaki te ni irero YOU'LL BE STRONGER THAN NOW Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo kimi no seigi ni Zasetsuna to takigi ni shite eikou no hikari moesakare yo michi naki michi wo terasu tameni BURNING FIGHT! WIN THE FIGHT!! Hajime ha chiisana honoo de ii sore ga yuuki de me mo kuramu akari ni naru Kibou no hikari yo kono chikyuu ni bokura no ashita he GLORY FOR THE EARTH Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo kimi no tamashii ni Shiren sae chikara ni shite eikou no hikari moesakare yo kako no kanashimi ima norikoe BURNING FIGHT! YOU ARE A CHAMP!! Versión en inglés Why we try to get our freedom, Fight in deadly combat, Yearn for an always peaceful world? It's only for the earth... Everything'd been going right in my yesterdays Nowhere died, no one's sad, no one cried Blue skies above Nothing but the devils get into this world of now No way will it survive by your side So it's time to fight Thick clouds seem to gather around to see what we do The dead ground's gonna be the ring for us Now, get, set...and go! Blowin' winds, be our fellows Let the thunder bluster We want them to kick in now Get your hands up so I could shoot again Why we try to get our freedom, Fight in deadly combat, Yearn for an always peaceful world? It's only 'cos of Love that never dies Fight it out!! If we gonna have a silence on losing many lives, No one cared? They just passed by the cries? As they never know People say, "Sometimes you must be a heartless BEAST" No way will I forget it, the sights; cruel memories Your eyes make me think about the worth of this blood The dark nights wake me so to trust me force Just get, set...and go! Blowin' winds be our fellows Let the thunder bluster We want them to kick in now Get your hands up so I could shoot again Why we try to get our freedom, Fight in deadly combat, Yearn for an always peaceful world? It's only 'cos of Life that never dies Fight it out!! Many nights I've been a killer but also a savior Though I never wanna be Give your hands with me to take it again Why we try to get our freedom, Fight in deadly combat, Yearn for an always peaceful world? It's only for the earth... Blowin' winds be our fellows Let the thunder bluster We want them to kick in now Get your hands up so I could shoot again Why we try to get our freedom, Fight in deadly combat, Yearn for an always peaceful world? It's only 'cos of Love that never dies Fight it out!! Véase también Temas de apertura en:Kiseki no Honôyo Moeagare reyo (Blaze up! the flame of a miracle!) Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Canciones de videojuegos